The Exchange Program
by Sammy Solo
Summary: When Hogwarts starts an exchange program with other wizarding schools, it has no idea what it's getting into! Especially when one of the students comes from the US! Please RR, whether you like it or not.
1. What a day!

A/N: Okay everyone! This is actually a repost of Chapter 1, I wanted to make some minor changes. . . nothing big, a few small dialogue changes and it's good! I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't know anything about New York, I just love the city and wanted a character from it. But Jess is mine. . . don't take her, please! Please R/R, whether you like it or hate it or whatever. . . just let me know you read it! Thanks a ton!  
  
Sammy Solo  
  
"Once again, scorching hot temps have covered New York City and her surrounding suburbs. If ya gotta be out in it, be careful, and don't forget that sunscreen!"  
  
The voice blaring from the radio confirmed what the residents of New York City already knew: it was hot. As a die hard New Yorker and a patron of the chessboards in Washington Square Park, Jessica Gabriel had hoped that the record-shattering temperatures would keep most of the tourists away from the games. Glancing at her opponent, Jess noted just how wrong she was.  
  
Jess sighed and reached into the bag of peanuts sitting on the table, breaking a shell and popping the nut into her mouth. 'Ya know, I really should rethink my philosophy,' she thought, checking her watch. 'I've been waiting for her to move for five minutes!'  
  
Being an adamant chess player, Jess had always kept one rule at heart: never turn down a challenge. So when this girl, speaking in a British accent and standing out like an Atlanta Braves fan at a New York Mets game, had approached her and asked for a match, Jess had obeyed her own precedent and accepted. As she continued to wait for the girl to make her next move, Jess began to regret ever making that stupid rule.  
  
As she surveyed the girl seated across from her, looking for any sign that she might make a move soon, Jess realized that she and this girl probably shared only two similarities: they were about the same age, and they were both girls. Otherwise, Jess and her opponent couldn't have been more different.  
  
Jess sat cross-legged on the stone bench on her side of the board, her baggy jean shorts nearly touching her knees. Her dark blue T-shirt, blazoning the single word "Chevelle", rippled in the light breeze. She wore sunglasses low on the bridge of her nose, protecting her eyes but also allowing her to study the board without interference. Topping off her outfit, a New York Mets hat rode on her head, her long, dirty blonde ponytail hanging out the back.  
  
In sharp contrast, the girl sitting across from Jess wore her long, crimped, brown hair down, so that it covered most of the back of her long- sleeved white shirt. A pair of flared blue jeans completed her outfit. 'I wonder if she's noticed how hot it is out here,' Jess thought.  
  
Finally, the girl made her move. It was exactly what Jess had thought she was going to do. Confirming the thought with a quick flash of her piercing blue eyes, Jess reached across the board and captured her opponent's queen, adding it to the collection of white pieces sitting next to the board.  
  
"No offense," Jess said, breaking open another peanut. "But you really suck at chess."  
  
Her opponent chuckled lightly, searching the board for her next move. "No offense taken," she said, once again surprising Jess with her accent. "I know I'm not very good."  
  
"Then why do ya play?" Jess asked, taking a swig of cold Pepsi to wash the salty peanut down.  
  
"I don't usually," the girl replied. "But who could pass up an opportunity to play in Washington Square Park?"  
  
Jess rolled her eyes. 'Tourists. They're all clueless.'  
  
Finally giving up her search for a move that wouldn't cost her a piece, Jess's opponent sighed and pushed a pawn. Of all the moves on the board, she had made the worst one. Smiling, Jess moved in for the kill. She captured the last white pawn on the board with her queen, triumphantly announcing, "Checkmate!"  
  
Her opponent looked stunned. "I didn't see that coming," she said.  
  
"Yeah, that was the idea," Jess replied, smiling and standing to stretch. Obviously disappointed but accepting her defeat, the girl stood and grabbed for her small purse. Instead of picking it up, though, she knocked it off the table, spilling its contents onto the concrete.  
  
Suppressing the urge to laugh, Jess bent down to help the girl collect her things. Lip gloss, a small mirror, a. . .  
  
"What's this?" Jess asked, holding up what looked like a bent stick.  
  
"Oh. N-Nothing," the girl stammered, snatching the stick out of Jess's hand and shoving it into her bag. "Well, thanks for the game," she said quickly and, suddenly in a hurry, turned and strode off through the park. As Jess watched her go, a thought jumped into her head. 'Hey, was that a. . .?'  
  
"Wait!" Jess called, jogging to catch up to the girl. Jess grabbed her arm and spun her around, staring into her brown eyes. "Was that a wand?" she whispered.  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" she asked. "Are you a. . ."  
"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this in the middle of Washington Square," Jess interrupted her, glancing around warily. "C'mon, I know where we can go."  
  
"So, where's your proof?" the British girl asked suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"  
  
The two girls were now seated in a small diner a few blocks from the park. Though not the best place to eat, the restaurant had two advantages: it was air-conditioned, and it was private.  
  
In response to the girl's question, Jess reached into the back pocket of her shorts and pulled out a simple-looking stick. "Oak, ten inches, dragon's heartstring in the core."  
  
The girl nodded, satisfied but still looking dazed. "Mine's pine, nine inches, dragon heartstring. Wow, what a coincidence. The first American I meet is also a witch. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Jessica Gabriel. Did you come all the way from England to play chess?"  
  
"Well, not just that. My parents and I are on holiday here, just for a week. Today's actually our last day. My parents had a few last minute things to do, so I went out on my own for a bit."  
  
"Slow down," Jess said, frowning. "What do ya mean 'on holiday'? How can you be on a holiday?"  
  
"On a vacation. We call it holiday," Hermione explained. "Anyway, is there a wizarding school here in the States? I've never heard of one, nor read about it."  
  
"Yeah, there's actually one on each coast, and one in the South. I go to the one in Salem," Jess replied, chuckling. "Go figure. Centuries ago, they were burnin' us there. Now, they're teachin' us. So, what's school like in Britain?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began. "There are four houses in the school, and in your first year you are sorted into one of them. Then, for the rest of your time at the school, you stay in that house. You live with the other members of the house, have classes with them, stuff like that. There are loads of classes to take; it's so hard to choose! How about at your school?"  
  
"Ours works more like a regular high school. We don't have houses, just everyone in classes together according to their year." She shrugged. "I guess Salem is smaller than your school."  
  
"There's probably less rivalry among students that way," Hermione said. "I guess you don't have a Quidditch league, though?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Well, if you don't have houses, who do the teams play?"  
  
"We get one team per school," Jess explained. "You have to be a third year to play. Tryouts are really intense, but if you make the team, it's totally worth it."  
  
"Do you play?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I made the team this year. I'm a chaser. Anyway, once we have all the players, Salem's team will go and play the others from the US. There's also a school in Canada with a team, so there ends up bein' four teams in a league."  
  
"So where do the teams play?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It rotates," Jess continued. "The teams use floo powder to get to each other's schools."  
  
"How do the fans at the school see the game if it's not at home?"  
  
Jess sighed. She was getting tired of being asked questions. "There are four dorms on the grounds: one for first through fourth year boys, another for fifth through eighth year boys, and the same for the girls. In every dorm's common room, there's a huge, floor-to-ceiling fireplace. With a simple spell cast by a teacher, the fireplace works just like a TV. All the students in the dorm can watch the game if they want to. And it's pretty much the same at the other schools too."  
  
"Wow," Hermione said. "It's so different from Hogwarts."  
  
"What's a Hogwarts?" Jess asked.  
  
"Hogwarts," Hermione corrected. "The name of my wizarding school."  
  
"Oh. Well, what's so different about it?" Jess inquired, glad to be able to ask the questions instead of answer them.  
  
"There are only seven years at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Each house has a Quidditch team, so all the students can see the game if they want to. What year are you going into at your school?"  
  
"Fourth," Jess replied. "You?"  
  
"Third," Hermione said. "What sorts of classes can you take in Salem?"  
  
Before Jess could answer, the door to the diner swung open and a man's voice called out, "Hermione!" The two girls turned to see a pair of adults walking towards them.  
  
"Where have you been?" the woman asked. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"Sorry, I got a bit hung up," Hermione said. "Mum, Dad, this is Jess. She's also a witch."  
  
Judging from their reactions, Jess immediately knew that both of Hermione's parents were muggles. Her mom's mouth dropped open a few inches, but her dad managed to compose himself a little better.  
  
"Oh. . .well, I. . .uh," he stammered. "I never realized that there was. . .magic in other parts of the world as well." Seeming to come to his senses a little, he reached out and shook Jess's hand. Hermione's mother took his lead and did the same, then turned to her daughter.  
  
"Our plane leaves in a few hours. We really need to get going," she said.  
  
Hermione reached into her purse, pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, and scribbled something down. "This is my address," she explained to Jess. "You can send international owls, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess said.  
  
"Keep in touch." Hermione handed her the paper and flashed a smile. "It was very nice meeting you."  
  
"Yeah, you too," Jess responded. The three Brits walked out of the diner.  
  
'Wow,' Jess thought. 'What a day'. 


	2. The Program

A/N: Okay, also a repost! Once again, just small changes to a little bit of the dialogue. I STILL don't own Harry Potter, if I did I definitely wouldn't be sitting here in my little suburb getting ready to go work at my little deli. I also still don't know that much about New York, but it's only in here for a little bit, so. . .here we go! All of the stuff about Salem is mine, and so are the students and Headmistress. Enjoy. . .review, please!!  
  
Sammy Solo  
  
Almost One Year Later  
  
'Dear Jess,  
  
Things have been really hectic around here! Escaped convicts, animagi. . .I'll tell you everything when we talk over summer holidays.  
  
So how are things with you? Hope Salem's been a bit calmer than Hogwarts has! I've told everyone about you though, and my friends Harry and Ron can't wait to meet you. We've been trying to think of a way for the four of us to get together over break.  
  
Anyway, finals are already finished here, so we're just waiting for the results and I'll be back home. Write and tell me how your finals go. Hoping to talk to you soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Jess folded the letter and slipped it into her schoolbag. Despite the strange first encounter she and Hermione had had, they had become great friends over the school year.  
  
Jess glanced around the large, high-ceilinged cafeteria of Salem's School for the Magically Inclined. Today was the last day, and soon she would be traveling through the fireplaces on her way back home to New York. It was always sad, the last day of school, knowing that you weren't going to see these people again for another year.  
  
This summer, though, Jess had things to look forward to. Chess in the park, New York's busy streets, and hopefully an encounter with her new British friends. She would miss Salem, and all her wizarding friends, but she would be back next year.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Jess turned around as the Headmistress, Professor Heller, stood up to address the students. The cafeteria fell silent and all heads turned toward the front of the room.  
  
"Thank you," the Professor continued. "As this year comes to a close, we all begin to look forward to the summer vacation, and then on to next year. I have an announcement that may, for some of you, change the rest of your magical education."  
  
With such an announcement, Heller had managed to get everyone's full attention. She continued, "In hopes of furthering international ties throughout the magical community, Salem and three of her sister schools from around the world have decided to start an exchange program." An excited murmur ran through the crowd of students.  
  
"A chance to study magic overseas?" someone at Jess's table whispered. "That would be so cool!"  
  
"Now, before any of you go getting any ideas," the Headmistress said, silencing everyone again. "There are restrictions. Seeing as how there are three other schools in the exchange program, only three students will go."  
  
A few protests rose up among the students, but Heller continued anyway. "You must be going into or have already passed your fourth year to be considered for this program. Also, no one going into his or her eighth year will be allowed to participate."  
  
"Why not?" cried an angry seventh year from the next table.  
  
"Because you have only one year left to study. It seems a waste to me when someone going into his fourth year could have the same experience for four more years." Though still obviously angry, the seventh year was silent.  
  
"Forms will be sitting here on the head table for any student who is eligible and wishes to participate. Parental consent must be given for all students. Once again, only three people can go, so if you are not picked, I don't want to hear any complaints." She laid a stack of papers on the table in front of her, then said, "May the last meal of this school year begin!"  
  
Jess turned back to her table as a plate popped up in front of her. "Uh...pizza," she said, and the plate was suddenly covered in two steaming pieces of cheese pizza. She began to eat, tuning in to the conversation already going on among the other occupants of the table.  
  
"...wonder where the other schools are?" Dan, her friend and fellow Quidditch chaser, was saying. He cracked open a lobster leg and pulled the meat out as he spoke. Jess had always marveled at the food system at Salem, even after four years of using it.  
  
With people from all over the eastern United States attending the school, the Salem staff had had to find a way to make sure everyone was happy with the food they received. The result was a spell cast on all the plates in the school. Whatever the person wanted, he got. Dan was from Maine, and therefore liked lobsters. Jess, being from New York, preferred pizza. As diverse as the students at Salem were, the food managed to keep up with them.  
  
"I know there's a school in Britain," Jess said to Dan's question. "I dunno if it's part of this program, I just know it's there."  
  
By the end of the meal, speculation had placed wizarding schools everywhere from Antarctica to Zimbabwe. As students began to file out of the cafeteria and back to their dorms, Jess fought the flow and approached the Head Table. She grabbed one of the forms and joined the crowd. She caught up with her roommate, Rachael, in the mix of students.  
  
"Are you going to apply?" Rachael asked, glancing at the form in Jess's hand.  
  
"I think so," Jess replied, surveying the form. "I told you about the girl I met from the British school, right?"  
  
"Yes. You think you can end up there?"  
  
"I dunno, but Hogwarts is one of the schools on the form." By this time, the girls had reached their dorm. They approached the stairs, eyeing each other suspiciously.  
  
"Shall we?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Why not?" Jess answered. "It's our last time having to go all the way up to the top. At least until we're eighth years."  
  
"Alright. One, two, three!" On the count of three, both girls began sprinting up the steps. Four flights later, they stopped, breathless, outside the door to their room.  
  
"Ya know, it takes all the fun out of being a fourth year, having to walk up all those steps," Jess said between gasps.  
  
"Well, we'll be back on the bottom next year," Rachael replied, pulling out her key and unlocking the door. Jess strode in after her, heading right to her desk and pulling out paper and pen.  
  
"Aren't you going to pack?" Rachael asked, stepping over her already stuffed suitcases and glancing at Jess's, which held nothing.  
  
"I can do it tomorrow morning," Jess replied. "I wanna write to Hermione and tell her about this program." Jess lit a candle and began scribbling her letter. Rachael scoffed.  
  
"It's a wonder you ever get anything done," she said.  
  
"You ain't used to this after four years of bein' my roommate?" Jess asked.  
  
"I should be," Rachael said. "Some things will never change."  
  
The next day, after a hectic morning of packing and a bumpy ride through the fireplaces between Salem and New York, Jess stepped into the living room of her house. "I'm home!" she announced, brushing soot off her shirt and dropping her bags. "Hey Leia!" Jess gasped, bending down and rubbing her German shepherd's head. The dog licked her face joyfully. "Did you miss me?" Jess asked. Leia barked playfully.  
  
"My turn." Jess's mother came bustling out of the kitchen and grasped her daughter in a tight hug.  
  
"It's about time you got home!" her mom said. "So, tell me everything."  
  
"Haven't you been gettin' my letters?" Jess asked, grabbing her bags and dragging them into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, but it's not the same!"  
  
"Well, there is one thing I have to ask you about. Is Dad home?"  
  
"He's on his way," her mother stated, standing on her tiptoes to get to a bowl at the top of one of the cabinets. "He just had to run to the office to pick up some paperwork."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Jess said, pointing her wand at the bowl. It floated gently down onto the counter. Her mother shot her a warning look. "What?"  
  
"You know you're not supposed to use magic after the school year ends," her mother scolded.  
  
Jess walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Pepsi. "Technically, school isn't over until the last student leaves," she said, taking a sip. "So I can still use magic!"  
  
Her mother rolled her eyes and picked up the bowl. "I'm home!" came a male's voice from the front of the house. Jess turned around to see her father stride into the kitchen. "There she is!" he cried, hugging his daughter. "So, how was school?"  
  
"Actually, I have something to ask you about," Jess replied, pulling the folded form from her pocket.  
  
After reviewing the form and hearing the information from Jess, the adults exchanged glances.  
  
"I think this is a great idea," her mom said. "A chance to continue her education in other parts of the world? That would be wonderful for Jess." Jennifer Gabriel was a muggle, a teacher at an elementary school. Of course she would see it as an educational experience.  
  
"I dunno," Jess's dad said thoughtfully. Jess had known her father would be harder to convince. Joshua Gabriel worked at the New York Department of Magic, in the Cleanup Office. If an accident occurred and the magical world was revealed to the muggles, his office went and "cleaned up" after what had happened. Jess had learned her first spell from him: Obliviate, the memory-erasing charm.  
  
"With that Sirius Black on the loose in England," he continued. "I don't know if I want Jess going over there, especially because he's a wizard."  
  
"Well," Jess said, indicating a spot on the form. "Just because I apply, doesn't mean I'll be going to Hogwarts. There are two other schools on here too: Beauxbatons in France and Durmstrang in Bulgaria. Besides, only three people from the school can go. What are the chances of me being picked?"  
  
Jess's dad still looked worried. "We'll think about it," he said. "So, what else happened this year?" 


	3. Can she go?

A/N: Yes! Another repost!! Once again, some minor changes, nothing big. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, though, and if you're reading and not reviewing, you're committing a cardinal sin and definitely need to review. I accept flames if you don't like the story, as long as it's constructive so I can fix what you don't like. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize, but Jess and her parents are mine. . .hands off!!  
  
Sammy Solo  
  
"I got it!" Jess sprinted down the steps, clutching the letter in her hand. "I got. . .ow!" she yelled as she tripped over her dog at the bottom of the steps and sprawled onto the floor. The dog seemed to smile and started licking her face. "I got in, Leia, they let me in!"  
  
Climbing to her feet, she sprinted into the kitchen. "Mom, I got into the exchange program!" she called.  
  
Jennifer Gabriel looked up from her morning coffee and smiled at her daughter. "That's great!" she exclaimed. "Wait until your father hears!"  
  
"What do I have to hear now?" Joshua asked, stepping into the kitchen and looking suspiciously at his wife and daughter.  
  
"I got in!" Jess said again, shoving the letter into her father's hands. As he read the letter, a frown spread across his face.  
  
"Jess, we haven't discussed all this yet," he said.  
  
"Discussed what?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"This says she's been accepted to Hogwarts," he answered. "We didn't. . ."  
  
"It does?" Jess asked, snatching the letter back. "I didn't see that. Yes!" She jumped up and pumped her fist into the air. "Wait 'til I tell Hermione."  
  
"Hold on," Joshua said. "We still have to talk about this. They never caught Sirius Black. I don't think I want you going over there if your life will be in danger."  
  
"Dad, I live in New York City. My life is in danger everyday!"  
  
"But here you have police to watch over you," he argued.  
  
"And there I'll be at school, allowed to use magic, with a bunch of professional witches and wizards. If the guy could get anywhere near the school, he'd never get past them."  
  
Before Joshua had a chance to respond, Jennifer spoke up.  
  
"What's the deadline for your response?" she inquired.  
  
Jess examined the letter. "Friday," she answered.  
  
"And today's Tuesday. So, Josh, you can talk to the people at work, maybe ask some questions in the International Office, and find out all you want."  
  
Jess rolled her eyes. "I don't. . ."  
  
"Jess," her mother said sternly.  
  
Jess sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Fine," Josh said. "We'll talk about this later. I'm gonna be late for work." He pecked his wife and daughter on the cheek, then turned, picked up his briefcase, and strode out of the house. Jess immediately turned on her mother.  
  
"He can't stop me from going," Jess said defiantly.  
  
"Yes, he can," Jennifer said sharply. "He's your father, and you'd better remember that." She seemed a little less angry now that she got that off her chest, and her tone softened slightly when she spoke again. "I'll talk to him, Jess. I know how badly you want to go. He's just doing his job, being a father."  
  
"I know," Jess said. "I just really wanna do this." Her mother nodded. "Anyway, I'm gonna go write to Hermione and Rachael, at least tell them I got accepted."  
  
"Alright," Jenn said. "I'll see you in a little while.  
  
Two days later, Jess was waiting by the door when her father walked in from work.  
  
"So, did you decide?" she asked before he had even closed the door.  
  
"Okay, let me walk into the house before you leap down my throat," he said, stepping past her and into the kitchen. She followed, glaring at his back.  
  
Josh stepped into the kitchen, Jess hot on his heels. He dropped his briefcase onto the table and opened it. He carefully removed his wand and some paperwork, including a letter addressed in green ink.  
  
"In response to all the inquires I've made, I got this in the mail today," Josh said, holding up the green-lettered envelope.  
  
"What is it?" Jess asked, starting to worry that her father had not been convinced that everything was safe. Joshua opened the envelope and scanned its contents as he spoke again.  
  
"It's a letter from an Albus Dumbledore, apparent Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jess said, the name sparking a memory. "Hermione mentioned him a few times. Um. . .what did he say?"  
  
"He says that he heard from the wizards in the British Section of the International Office that you may not be allowed to attend his school for security reasons," Josh explained. "He felt that he should give me his direct opinion on the matter."  
  
"And?" Jess asked, ready to explode with the suspense building inside her.  
  
"And. . .he convinced me," Josh said.  
  
"He. . .really?" Jess asked, astounded. "YES!" She leapt on her father, hugging him tightly. "You're the best, Dad. I'm so excited! Wait until Hermione hears!" On that note, Jess rushed up the stairs to write her friend a letter. Jennifer Gabriel stepped into the kitchen, a curious smile on her face.  
  
"He must have said something really strong," she commented. "To convince you to let her go."  
  
"Well, it's a long story, and it's all in the letter, if you want to read it. Basically, from what I hear, this Dumbledore is a really trustworthy guy, so I believe what he says."  
  
Jennifer nodded and hugged her husband. "The fact that she would have hated you if you didn't let her go didn't have any effect on your decision, did it?" she asked playfully.  
  
"No," Josh replied. "No effect at all." 


	4. Arriving in England

A/N: Hey look, a repost! Hey again everyone, once again a few minor detail changes and I'm back in business. Also once again, please review if you are reading this, whether you like it or not, I'd like to hear what you think. I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Jess. . .she's mine!!! Well, hope somebody out there is enjoying this!  
  
Sammy Solo  
  
P.S.-I know the timing isn't right in this story, but there will be a plot twist later for which I need the year the be the way it is. Sorry to anyone that that annoys.  
  
P.S.S.- Thanks to reviewer Liz Black, who made me realize that it's the people you know who care most about what you write.  
  
P.S.S.S (getting kinda annoying, aren't they?)- I don't know the distance between the US and England, and I didn't feel like looking it up. . .4,000 miles sounded good to me.  
  
"Jess, are you ready yet?" Josh called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" Jess yelled back. She crossed her bedroom, stopping in front of the calendar pinned on the back of her door. Pulling a pen from her pocket, she crossed off the date August 28, 2001. Underneath the number, sloppily written in pencil was the statement:  
  
Leave for England.  
  
'It's finally here!' Jess thought, taking a long look around her room. She wouldn't be back for about four months, and she needed to remember everything just as it was.  
  
Through all her excitement, though, a hint of anxiety had set in. After all, she was going 4,000 miles away, to a country she'd never visited, attending a school from which she knew only one person.  
  
"Jess, we need to get going!" she heard her mother call. Jess sighed and took a final look around. Satisfied that she had it all correct, she descended the stairs and came face to face with her mother's annoyed look.  
  
"What?" Jess asked. "I wanna remember it right!"  
  
"Maybe you could spend more time remembering if you actually packed before the day you have to leave!" Jennifer pointed out. Jess just smiled and stepped past her mother into the living room. Her suitcase was sitting in front of the fireplace, along with her smaller backpack and her broomstick. But there was something there that didn't belong. . .  
  
"Where'd this come from?" Jess asked, approaching a small, metal cage. Inside sat a large owl, covered in black feathers with white spots. "He's an international owl," Josh said, stepping into the living room, an old, cracked vase in his hand. "Specially trained to make trips to other countries. After all, 4,000 miles is a long way to fly."  
  
"So, he's mine?" Jess asked in awe, staring into the owl's deep, black eyes. The owl hooted pleasantly and blinked at her.  
  
"Yes, he's yours," Jenn said. "We didn't even name him, figured you'd want to."  
  
Jess examined the owl closely. "He looks like a starry sky. I'll name him Orion, like the constellation."  
  
"Good name," Josh said, as his daughter embraced him in thanks. She moved to her mother and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Of course," Jenn said. "We expect to see a lot of Orion around here, carrying your letters."  
  
"Of course," Jess said with a smile. She squinted at the vase in her father's hands. "Is that the portkey?"  
  
"Yup," he replied. "This'll take us all the way to Hermione's living room. Speakin' of which. . ." He looked down at his watch. "This thing leaves in about a minute. Grab your stuff!" Josh reached down and grabbed the large suitcase and the broomstick, while Jess threw the schoolbag over her shoulders and grabbed the handle of Orion's cage. Everyone laid a hand on the vase. "Three, two, one. . ." Josh counted down. As his watch beeped, Jess felt her hand stick to the vase like glue. The world around her began to spin. She felt a rush of adrenaline. The trip with the portkey felt just like flying on a broomstick, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. Jess looked up, catching sight of her mother's face and subduing a chuckle. Jenn's skin had suddenly paled, and her eyes were shut tight. Jess knew she hated traveling magically.  
  
After a few minutes, the spinning slowed. Jess felt her feet touch solid ground again. As everything came to a halt, Jenn opened her eyes. "Next time," she said, color beginning to creep back into her face. "We take a plane."  
  
"Jess!" Jess spun around at the sound of her name. Hermione was rushing into the room, a huge smile on her face. The two girls embraced, then Jess turned to her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Hermione," she said. Hermione's parents joined them, and introductions went all around. The room contained two sofas, so everyone took a seat. They chitchatted idly, Mrs. Granger serving tea. Though Jess didn't like tea, she took the cup gratefully and set it in front of her.  
  
"So," Josh said, starting another conversation. "I guess you both went to this Hogwarts too."  
  
"Oh, no," Mr. Granger said with a chuckle. "We're both. . .what do you call us, Mya?"  
  
"Muggles," Hermione supplied.  
  
"Yes, that's it," Mr. Granger continued.  
  
"Wonderful!" Jenn said. "So am I. What do you for a living?"  
  
"We're both dentists," Mrs. Granger said. Her brow furrowed as she glanced at Jess. "What's the matter dear? Tea too strong?"  
  
"Nah, I just don't like tea," Jess replied, receiving strange looks from both of Hermione's parents.  
  
The conversation continued for a little while longer, until Josh looked at his watch. "Well, as much as we'd love to stay, we've got to go," he said regretfully. "The portkey only makes one trip back." Everyone stood up, the adults shaking hands. Then Josh turned to Jess. "Be good, okay?" he said, hugging his daughter tightly. He planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'm always good," Jess said, smiling mischievously at her father. Then her mother approached and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Maybe if I hug you long enough," Jennifer whispered. "We'll miss the portkey and be able to take a plane home." Jess laughed as her mother pulled away. "Call before you leave, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Mom, I will," Jess said.  
  
"And make sure you write at least once a week," Jenn said, her face looking strained.  
  
"I will, Mom," Jess repeated.  
  
"And make sure. . ."  
  
"Jenn," Josh said, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "We really need to go."  
  
"Okay," Jenn said, hugging Jess again. "Be safe."  
  
"I will." Both adults grabbed onto the vase, and with a beep of Josh's watch they were gone.  
  
"Come on, Jess, I'll show you my room," Hermione said, taking Jess's big suitcase.  
  
"Mya, I can carry that," Jess said, but the other girl paid no attention. Jess grabbed her schoolbag, Orion's cage, and her broomstick and followed her friend up the stairs. They entered a small bedroom right in front of the steps. It was exactly as Jess had expected--nearly spotless. Bookshelves lined three walls, with the fourth mostly covered by a desk with a stack of books on it. Across from the desk sat a bed, and at the foot of the bed a small cot, obviously set out for Jess. The girls dropped the bags and Jess set the cage on the floor.  
  
"Can I let him out?" Jess asked, motioning to the owl that was staring hopefully out one of the windows.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said. She opened the window while Jess slid aside the lock on the cage. The owl hooted thankfully, then turned and soared out the window. "You never used him when you sent me letters," Hermione commented.  
  
"That's 'cause I just got him this morning," Jess replied. "Special international owl. My parents are expectin' a lot of letters."  
  
Once Jess was fairly settled in, she turned to Hermione. "Alright," she began. "Tell me again why I'm a fifth year at Salem but only a fourth year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, it has to do with what you've learned," Hermione explained. "Since there are eight years at Salem and only seven at Hogwarts, Hogwarts students learn more in a year. If you were to come in as a fifth year, you might be behind the other students. So, as a fourth year, you might be a little ahead, but at least you won't be struggling."  
  
"Makes sense," Jess said with a shrug. "Not that I'm complainin', anyway. At least I know someone in fourth year."  
  
"Yes, that may also have effected Professor Dumbledore's decision."  
  
"Speakin' of Dumbledore," Jess said. "What does he know about this Sirius Black guy that no one else does?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione answered quickly--too quickly. Jess raised her eyebrows as Hermione seemed to find something interesting on the floor.  
  
"You know, you're a horrible liar," Jess said. "What's really goin' on?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Professor Dumbledore never told me I could tell you," she said.  
  
"Yeah, but he never said you couldn't either," Jess argued.  
  
"Well, I suppose, as long as you don't tell anyone." Hermione leaned towards Jess, as though afraid of someone overhearing, even though there was no one else in the room.  
  
"Sirius Black isn't really a criminal," Hermione whispered. Jess actually laughed out loud. "I'm serious!" Hermione said.  
  
"C'mon, you've gotta be kidding!" Jess said, wiping tears from her eyes. "We studied this guy last year in History. He killed a bunch of muggles."  
  
"No, he was framed," Hermione corrected. Fifteen minutes later, Jess was still sitting on the cot, rendered speechless by Hermione's story.  
  
"You can't tell anyone," Hermione reminded her. "There are very few people who know. Besides, who would believe us anyway?"  
  
"But Dumbledore knows," Jess said.  
  
"Yes, he does," Hermione confirmed.  
  
"That's how he convinced my dad!" Jess stated triumphantly. "I knew it had to be somethin' big." At the confused look on Hermione's face, Jess explained, "My dad didn't want to let me go to Hogwarts. He was afraid of Sirius Black bein' on the loose. But Dumbledore wrote him a letter and convinced him to let me go. That's what was in the letter."  
  
"I understand," Hermione said. "You still can't tell anyone."  
  
"I got that. I won't tell."  
  
"Good. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Sure," Jess replied, following Hermione's lead and standing up.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, leading the way out of the room. "I'll see what we have for lunch."  
  
"One condition," Jess said.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Jess smirked. "We have somethin' other than tea to drink." 


End file.
